gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions
The CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions (aka CB-002/GD, Raphael Dominions, Dominions) is a variant of the CB-002 Raphael Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics Raphael Dominions is Raphael Gundam attached with external add-on armor. It is a heavy assault ground-combat variant of Raphael, designed to function within gravity environments. The armor and weapons system was inspired by a combination of its predecessors, GN-005 Gundam Virtue and GN-008 Seravee Gundam. Its inception was due to the original Raphael's weight balancing issues when operating under gravity. However, this Raphael is a different unit from the one used in the ELS conflict. With Dominions, the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II has been switch to GN-00802 Sera, which is both backpack and armor. Sera itself is capable of limited independent action.gundam00.net Sidestory 00V Senki 17 Summary The armor system was designed with particle vents throughout its armor like its predecessors, but it's unknown if the vents allow for the production of a GN Field. For weapons, the armor configuration also makes the two upper GN Bazookas from Seravee II more stable when used under conditions with a gravity environment. This is because the recoil of the cannons are absorbed by Raphael's shoulders. The hand-held GN Bazooka (based on Virtue) is the only dynamic weapon it has. A GN Drive Tau is directly attached to the weapon for direct particle generation for particle charge and firepower in between intervals; it's unknown whether it possesses a Burst Mode function similar to Virtue's bazooka. While the original Raphael had three confirmed GN Drive Taus, the total amount of drives on Dominions was never confirmed. Although it is known that the handheld bazooka has an independent one for itself, there isn't any visible evidence of other GN Drive Tau installed into Dominions. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka :There are two types of GN Bazooka on the Raphael Dominion. The first one is equipped on the right hand and resembles the signature weapon from the 3rd Generation GN-005 Gundam Virtue. This version possesses its own GN Drive Tau on it .Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 17 "Dominions" The second type appear to be the same GN Bazookas that were already equipped on the original Raphael/Seravee II. System Features ;*Trans-Am System History This unit appeared in front of Amy Zimbalist during the Innovator War, which occurred after the ELS Conflict. In this occasion, the Gundam completely obliterated Amy's squadron of GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Types, and left Amy surviving, astonished at the sheer power of the Gundam. Picture Gallery Monthlyvdominion.png|CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions Articles & References 1300893784454.jpg|CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions 56S5G.jpg|GN-00802 Sera Ijlifa.jpg Ijlkni.jpg Ilx4n2.jpg Ilx07m.jpg Ijhrzk.jpg Ijlc5w.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Raphael Dominion appears to be inspired by both the GN-005 Gundam Virtue and GN-008 Seravee Gundam in theme, incorporating both the cast of wearable armor (Virtue) as well as the seperating backpack (Seravee) systems. In addition, the main weapon designs of both units are part of the unit. External Links *CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions on 00V (Japanese)